


Go With the Flow

by sinnerforhire



Series: Kitten 'verse [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cooking, Kittens, M/M, Riding, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: Jared cooks for Jensen, and Jensen expresses his appreciation in the bedroom.





	

“We can’t have sex for the _whole_ day,” says Jared, although he sounds dismayed. “I’ve got to play with her, and clean her box, and shovel out my car, and make us food.”

“The car can wait until the snow stops,” says Jensen sensibly. “She’s got plenty of toys, including a whole playset out in the living room that we built from scratch, and, okay, I’ll admit, I’m a little hungry.”

“I don’t have much,” admits Jared. “How does pasta e fagiole sound?”

Jensen frowns. “I have no idea what that is.”

Jared chuckles. “It means pasta and beans in Italian. It’s basically a tomato broth with pasta and white beans. I’ve also got some garlic knots I can heat up.”

“I thought you said you were a shitty cook.”

“It’s, like, four ingredients and stirring. Even _I_ can’t fuck that up.” Jared doesn’t seem insulted, though, just amused. “Go play with her. The toy wands are in that magazine rack next to the couch.”

“I see that.” Jensen sits down on the couch and pulls out a neon green wand with pink streamers and a bell at the top. He waves it a few times and Jinnie comes barreling out from Jared’s room to pounce on it. 

Jensen flicks it up into the air and Jinnie jumps after it like an NBA star. Jensen waves the streamers around just out of reach, but she persists in jumping after them, her claws clicking on the bare wooden floor. He lets her catch it for a moment before flicking it out of her reach again. She squawks and launches herself up off the floor completely. Jensen waves it over a couch cushion and she jumps up onto the couch to pursue it. He lets her catch it that time, too, and she happily tangles her little claws in the streamers and chews on them.

“Food’s almost ready.” Jared’s voice wafts out of the kitchen to reach Jensen’s ears and he startles at the intrusion. He extracts the toy from Jinnie’s tiny paws and puts it back in its holder. 

“Hers, too,” adds Jared, setting her bowl down on the mat. Jinnie bounds over to it, Jensen and the toy completely forgotten. Jared emerges from the kitchen with a basket of garlic knots and then goes back to get the two bowls of soup. It smells delicious, and Jensen’s mouth starts to water.

Jensen stirs his soup and takes a bite. It’s actually really good. “I still think you’re putting me on about being a shitty cook.”

Jared laughs. “I do five things well. This is one of them.”

They both eat their soup and the hot, buttery garlic knots in short order, and Jared cleans up their bowls as well as Jinnie’s. Jinnie hops onto the cat tree by the front window and curls up on the top level to doze and watch the snow, which is still falling at an alarming rate. The snowplow has been by several times and the piles of snow behind their cars get about half a foot bigger on every pass. 

“This is gonna suck to dig out from,” grumbles Jared as the plow drives by yet again.

“Tell me about it,” replies Jensen. “At least neither of us will probably have to go anywhere tomorrow either. I’m sure the schools will be closed again.”

“I sure hope so.” Jared pets Jinnie, who’s on the verge of falling asleep. She purrs for a second before dropping off into dreamland.

Jensen curls an arm around Jared’s waist and tugs him toward the bedroom. “How ‘bout I take your mind off our troubles?”

Jared grins. “I like the sound of that.”

Jensen grasps Jared’s shoulders and marches him into the bedroom. “How ‘bout we change it up a little this time?” 

Jared frowns. “What do you mean?”

Jensen throws off his robe and boxers and flops down onto the mattress. “You could ride me this time.”

Jared’s eyes widen. “I’ve never done that before.”

“First time for everything.” Jensen pats the mattress next to him. “It’s not that hard. You’ll get the hang of it real quick.”

Jared shrugs out of his own robe and climbs onto the bed next to Jensen. “I don’t know,” he says, pressing a kiss to Jensen’s jaw. “I don’t want this to suck.”

“It won’t,” Jensen assures him, tracing a finger down Jared’s spine to his hole. “It’s either that or we don’t fuck at all.”

“That’s not fair.”

“Them’s the breaks.” Jensen covers Jared’s protesting mouth with his own and thrusts his tongue past the seam of Jared’s lips. “Ride me now and I’ll fuck your brains out later.”

Jared raises an eyebrow. “You drive a hard bargain.”

“That ain’t the only thing that’s hard,” replies Jensen, guiding Jared’s hand to his rock-hard dick. Jared’s long fingers close around the sensitive shaft and Jensen sucks in a sharp breath. 

“Okay, deal.” Jared starts to jack Jensen’s cock while Jensen reaches into the nightstand drawer for lube. He bucks his hips to squeeze a little more pleasure out of Jared’s firm grip, while at the same time squirting a generous amount of lube onto his own fingers. 

Jensen eases one finger into Jared’s hole and starts to prep him while Jared is still on top of Jensen. Jared frowns, still hesitating, but Jensen covers Jared’s lips with his own and kisses him breathless. “You can do this,” he insists. “Just relax and go with the flow.”

“I’m not good at that,” protests Jared.

“You go with the flow when you’re cooking, right? So you know how to do it.” Jensen adds a second finger and crooks it in exactly the right place to make Jared squirm. “You’ll do great. Just stop fucking thinking already.”

Jared nods, biting his lip in determination. “Yeah, yeah. I can do this.”

“Damn right you can.” Jensen adds a third finger and starts to scissor. “Just follow my lead. I’ll fuck your brains out. You just gotta hold on.”

Jared nods. “Okay, I can do that.”

Jensen pulls his fingers out and slicks up his cock. He presses it to Jared’s entrance and braces Jared’s hips with his fingers. “Just follow my lead.”

Jared nods with determination. Jensen eases his cock into Jared’s ass and starts to thrust. Jared moves stiffly at first, but soon settles into the rhythm that Jensen sets. Before long, he’s riding Jensen like a pro.

“Yeah, yeah, you got it,” breathes Jensen, redoubling his efforts. Jared clenches down, and Jensen has to dig his fingers into Jared’s sides to get him to relax. “Hey, hey, take it easy,” he purrs. “Just go with the flow.”

Jared noticeably backs off. “Yeah, okay,” he gasps, leaning over Jensen and resting his elbows on the pillows. Jensen speeds up his rhythm, hitting home on every other stroke, and Jared comes in a matter of minutes, thick strings of come coating the ladder of Jensen’s abs. Jensen increases the intensity until he achieves his own release, shooting his load into Jared’s ass like an artillery cannon. He slowly eases his now-softening dick out of Jared’s ass, allowing Jared to sink down next to him, gasping for breath like a dying man. “Holy fuck, that was hot,” he whispers, the cords of his neck standing out as he struggles for oxygen.

“Agreed,” mutters Jensen, struggling for breath himself. “Think you got the hang o’ that?”

Jared nods so hard his hair flops over his eyes. “Fuck yeah.”

Jensen sinks back into the embrace of the pillows and pulls Jared on top of him. “Then I’ve done my job.”


End file.
